


silence, silk, sensation

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Sensation Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: Joshua traced the rim of his glass, thoughts unfurling without control, he... missed home.  Missed people.  Missed someone.Mingyu hopped into a taxi, he missed knowing where people where, missed civilisation, missed someone.Wherein two kink mates meet up.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	silence, silk, sensation

**Author's Note:**

> THE PHOTOS FROM Mingyu and Joshua's latest photo shoot!!! 
> 
> SVT ain't mine etc.
> 
> [What I listened to.](https://open.spotify.com/album/42zW9tfA5wvkdIBgVSAf28)

> [@caramelcoups](https://twitter.com/caramelcoups?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) when the mood board is 50% Actual Photos [pic.twitter.com/IMFL20c0eJ](https://t.co/IMFL20c0eJ)
> 
> — This is Rose (@RoseEnDiamant) [November 5, 2020](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant/status/1324462924086321152?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

  
  
  


For a hotel bar in the middle of absolutely nowhere, the music was quite decent. The whiskey wasn’t half bad either, but then again it was pretty hard to go wrong with a Monkey Shoulder. Joshua swirled the whiskey around and looked over to the TV. They had the news on mute, nothing interesting, nothing new. He trailed his eyes over the other occupants of the bar, two women sitting hip to hip in a corner, a table full of businessmen, a couple sharing a plate of chips. He was just about to order himself a plate when someone came through the door by the stairs. Oh hello.

“Can I have a black tea and rum please?” The newcomer nodded at the bartender before sitting down beside Joshua. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here?”

Joshua took a sip of his whiskey, “You know how it is. I go where they send me. What about you? This isn’t exactly the runway.”

“I too, go where they send me. Are you here long?” 

“All week. It’s so dreary. I can’t wait to leave. Jeonghan promised me a city next week. You?”

“Until Tuesday,” he took his drink off the bartender, a tall glass mug, steam rising from the surface in languid swirls, “The bar is lovely.”

“So are the beds.”

“You’re so not subtle.”

“I haven’t had a non work related conversation with someone in two weeks, Mingyu don’t even.” Joshua huffed into his glass and drained the dregs.

Mingyu took a contemplative sip from his drink, holding the liquid in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it with a pleased hum. Joshua dragged his eyes away from his Adam's apple with a blink. “Tomorrow is a Sunday.”

“You never work Sundays.”

“No, no I don’t. I was planning a lie in before taking a turn around the area to see if there’s anything remotely interesting, but if you have plans, I could be persuaded.” Mingyu leaned against the bar and took another sip of his drink.

“There’s nothing to see, I’d be doing you a favour.” Joshua crossed his legs and checked the time. Not even 11 pm. 

“You weren’t expecting to run into me.”

“No,” Joshua sighed, “Anything interesting is at home. But it’s been so long?”

Mingyu hooked his ankle around one of Joshua’s, “The beds are comfortable you say?”

“Four-posters, with canopies. Honestly, this hotel is the best thing about this godforsaken area.”

“I’ve missed you too. You never call, never text, just hope we bump into each other in one of these hotels, Joshua, I’m beginning to think you don’t like me.” Mingyu pouted over the lip of his mug and Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Not like you’re any better, Mr. I-go-where-I-go-and-only-I-know-where-I-go. Even your Instagram pictures are cryptic.”

“Got to keep the fanatics away.”

“Are you finished that?” Joshua reached for his wallet and handed a crisp twenty euro note to the bartender, “I’ll get his too.”

“So impatient.”

Joshua didn’t respond, just collected his change with a smile and waited for Mingyu to stand.

“You are something else.”

“You try three weeks with no contact.”

“So you’re saying all you want is a cuddle?” Mingyu leaned against the wall of the elevator and raised an eyebrow. He looked delectable, linen suit, folded arms, expensive Italian brogues, and one of his ubiquitous white silk scarves.

“I’m not not saying that.”

Mingyu raised his other eyebrow and unfolded one arm. Joshua crossed the elevator and leaned against his side. “You’re really touch starved, aren’t you?”

“No,” Joshua said, pressing himself closer, “Just missed you.” Mingyu’s huff told him how much he believed that, but he didn’t care.

  
  


“You weren’t kidding about the canopies.”

“Have you not been to your room yet?” Joshua called from the bathroom, taking off earrings and washing his face.

“No, just sent my bags up. I had a shoot earlier. It’s really boudoir-y isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, pretty sure it was one at some stage. Don’t really think they’ve done much decorating since. Do you want to take off your makeup? There’s remover in my bag somewhere—” Joshua came out of the bathroom, drying his hands only to be cut off with a kiss as Mingyu pressed him against the doorjamb.

“Shush,” Mingyu whispered between kisses, “just, stop talking.” 

“Rude.”

“You said you missed me. And you don’t have plans. But Jeonghan told me you were here, moping, so I do.”

“Rude!”

Mingyu walked him over to the bed, “What did I say?”

Joshua stared at him, but didn’t respond.

“Good. Now, let’s see just how plush this bed is.” They both sank into the mattress and Joshua smirked, he knew this bed. He pushed up and flipped them over, settling on top of Mingyu with a satisfied smile and slowly untying his scarf from where it was knotted around his neck, pulling at the silk until it was pooled between his hands. 

“What to do with you?”

Suddenly he was on his back, “Didn’t I say to shush? Let me take care of you?” Mingyu hovered above him, the eye contact becoming quite intense. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely not. I think you’ve forgotten how this goes. Now be a dear and let me up. You can be the service top you were born to be with someone else. That is absolutely not what we’re doing here.”

Mingyu sighed, ducked down to kiss him and rolled onto his back. “So, what is it to be?”

“Silence.” Joshua put his finger on his lips. Mingyu stared at him, but didn't say a word, eyes tracking every single micro-movement.

He knotted the scarf around Mingyu’s wrists and shifted him down the bed so he could hook them around one of the headboard spindles. “Silk.”

With absolutely no help from Mingyu, Joshua managed to get his suit off and draped over a dressing chair, hanging his own jacket up and tidying up their shoes. He rang for ice and two spoons, ordering both with the confidence of someone who lived in hotels and knew that the staff absolutely did not care. Then he hunted around his suitcase for the body safe candle he knew he’d left in there from a few months ago—success. He gave it a sniff, patchouli and rosewood, not bad. He turned off the main light and pressed play on a gentle smoky jazz playlist.

Collecting the ice and the spoons off the hotel employee, Joshua locked the door and settled himself on Mingyu’s waist, leaning over him to light the candle and humming quietly. It would take a moment to melt. He took advantage of the time to kiss Mingyu. 

They’d met in college, through their mutual pest, Jeonghan, who Joshua now worked for—for his sins—and had bonded over their mutual love for the kinky. Kink-mates, Mingyu called them. 

Joshua picked up the bottle of baby oil and took off the lid with a practiced hand. He poured a steady stream onto Mingyu’s torso, watching his abs flex at the temperature. That was enough. It was pooling into his belly button and Joshua was glad he’d stripped too. Oil got everywhere.

He put the bottle away and pressed his palms to Mingyu’s sternum, feeling his steady heartbeat. He kissed him before trailing his fingertips down the dips and peaks of his partner’s torso, swirling the oil over his skin, covering the entirety of the available surface area before adding a little pressure, kneading out knots with his thumbs, rubbing the oil into his skin, feeling Mingyu melt under his hands.

“Sensation.” Joshua held the candle two hands away from Mingyu’s skin and poured slowly. Mingyu tensed at the contact and moaned quietly, swallowing and blinking. Joshua trailed the wax in slowly shrinking circles, each circle changing the pitch of Mingyu’s moans until he was just gasping quietly, and tensing to keep the wax from splashing up onto Joshua’s stomach.

Joshua set the candle on the table and pinched out the flame. 

“Shua—” Mingyu whined, and Joshua bowed over him to pet his cheek gently.

“Yes love?”

“Why d’you have candles?”

Joshua huffed into his hair and stroked his nose gently, “Forgot to take them out. Feel good?”

Mingyu nodded, “Yeah, feel stretched?”

“Stretched?” Joshua kissed his cheek, rubbing his shoulders gently.

“Thin?”

Joshua hummed, “Do you feel good, baby?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu licked his lips and Joshua kissed him, humming against his lips and licking across their seam. “Want more.”

Joshua blew onto Mingyu’s eyelashes just for the sake of watching them flutter, “Okay.” 

Mingyu turned his head, “Tickles—”

“How’re your wrists?”

Mingyu blinked at him and Joshua reached up to tap them gently, “How are they feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Okay,” Joshua sat back up, reaching for the ice. “How’s this feel?” He rubbed a cube of ice across the wax on top of Mingyu’s nipples and Mingyu arched up off the bed, sweating.

“Intense, intense—” 

Joshua smirked and placed it on his sternum, watching it dissolve and snake its way down his torso. He sucked his fingers dry and hummed. “Silence, baby.”

Mingyu blinked at him, eyes slightly hazy and opened his mouth to complain, but Joshua just put an ice cube on his tongue, before trailing another down his neck. Down, and back up again, holding it against his Adam’s apple as Mingyu swallowed over and over and over, and then back up his throat, over his lips and under his eyes.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Joshua murmured, picking up a new ice cube and running it over Mingyu’s shoulders, holding it in the curves of his shoulder blades until it melted a little with his body heat, and then spreading the water over his skin. “Flushed and quiet.”

Mingyu twitched and Joshua resettled himself. “Okay, you’re always pretty. But you’re gorgeous like this.” Mingyu was flushing with praise now, turning a delightful shade of ruby, almost matching the drapes around the bed. 

When all the ice had melted and Mingyu was starting to shiver, Joshua leaned up and kissed him slowly, untying his wrists and massaging the blood back into them. “You’re so very good, how are you feeling?”

“Itchy, tight.” Mingyu chased his lips and wrapped his arms around Joshua, pulling him flush down onto the mass of wax and water. Joshua held back a laugh and mooched so that he had his head resting on Mingyu’s shoulder. He squeezed tight, pressing his nose into Joshua’s hair and burrowing a little. Joshua stroked his shoulder gently and after a while, listening to Mingyu’s steadying breaths and watching drops of water trickle and then race down his neck, he gave into temptation and stretched his neck up to lick them. Mingyu twitched away laughing.

“Still ticklish?”

“Don’t. Not until you’ve cleaned me up.”

“Speaking of cleaning up…”

“Your room, your mess, your hotel bill.”

“That’s not what you said last time.”

Silence for a few seconds and then Mingyu huffed, pushing Joshua up and off him, “Your wax, your mess. Clean me up.”

“Are you always this spoiled or do I bring it out in you?” Joshua raised an eyebrow, but obligingly dug through his bag for a wax scraper and set it in the tangle of waxy sheets beside Mingyu’s hip. “We’re sleeping in your room tonight.”

Mingyu crossed his palms under his head, “Can we get room service?”

Joshua looked up from prising the largest piece of wax off Mingyu’s belly, “Sure, what do you want?”

“Hummus and breadsticks, sparkling water, and an o—” Mingyu hissed, “an orange, Shua that was sore!”

“That’s the worst one, see, most of them are off,” Joshua soothed, running his hands over Mingyu’s baby smooth skin, “See? Breathe, I’m nearly done, and then we can shower, alright?”

“Bath?”

“Surprisingly this hotel doesn’t do baths. The water pressure is unreal though,” Joshua scraped carefully at a few tricky bits of wax and added them to the pile. “All done.”

“I brought snazzy shower gel,” Mingyu pouted, sitting up slowly, “Can you get it?”

“You can use mine, you lazy oaf.”

“Excuse you!”

“It’s a Lush one, lemons and blueberries or something. Supposed to be good for sleeping.”

Mingyu grumbled, but followed Joshua into the bathroom anyway, leaning against the sink while Joshua ran the water and found another face cloth and a towel. They washed up quietly, Mingyu taking advantage of his height to massage shampoo into Joshua’s hair and dig his fingers into his shoulders. Joshua huffed, but scrubbed at Mingyu’s torso with the face cloth until he was satisfied the wax was totally gone, peppering kisses over the reddened parts before getting a mouthful of shampoo residue and pulling a face.

Mingyu shrugged on the hotel provided bathrobe and slippers while Joshua took his own, many-Christmases-old bathrobe that went everywhere with him off the hook and rooted around his room for a pair of flip-flops. They padded down the hallway to Mingyu’s room, where Joshua ushered Mingyu into the bed before ringing for his very specific midnight snack.

As he’d previously said, the best thing about this area was this hotel, and so he wasn’t surprised when they brought him up his favourite bedtime tea. Nor was he surprised the next morning when his wake up call was rerouted to Mingyu’s room. That’s the thing about good quality hotels in the middle of nowhere, they’re slightly uncanny.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tie people up with silk.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Critiques?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant), [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose)


End file.
